Love In Flames
by Dragon RainMaker
Summary: An AU! Sakura's trapped in a forest fire with the only card she had which wouldn't come in use! Her only hope is the firemen, more exactly firefighter 10666... SS and maybe ET
1. Prologue

Love In Flames

Prologue

By: Dragon RainMaker {Dragon Wolf}

A/N: An AU!! I have never work on an AU before, this is my first try. Well, let's just say some of the ordinary CCS had changed (thinking: Some? Who am I kidding?) The plot is very different and another name I gave this story is 'A Fireman Story'. Oh yeah, and the cards are in it too.

Changes: Sakura is 18 when the cards capturing thing happens, she and Syaoran never ever cross path before, they never met. Syaoran didn't come from Hong Kong (but I am). It starts as Sakura just finish capturing her 1st card and the rest aren't really a big deal to be mentioned.

A Fireman's Prayer

__

When I am called to duty, God,

Wherever flames may rage;

Give me strength to save some life,

Whatever be its age.

Help me embrace a little child,

Before it is too late;

Or save an older person,

From the horrors of that fate.

Enable me to be alert,

And hear the weakest shout;

And quickly and efficiently

Put the fire out.

I want to fill my calling,

And give the best in me;

To guard my every neighbour,

and protect his property.

And if, according to your will,

I am to give my life;

Please bless with your protecting hand,

My children and my wife.

Author: Unknown

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The fire flicker as the blazing heat cut through clothes and skin.

The forest was burning, destroying the trees, no where it seems it's going to stop anytime soon. From the middle of the forest, a small clearing surrounded by burning trees sat a female teenager at the age of 18; she sat on the ground sobbing with tears tickling down her cheek. Her green eyes look frightened as the fire around her got closer. That is not the best place to be in while there is a forest fire going on. And the only magic card she got is the one that started this whole fire, The Firey.

Her friends, Tomoyo Daidouji didn't come along and Kero, he did come but now went and call for help. Kero got half of his power back but his is fire also, it can't do much help. Everything is already worse and they don't need it get any worse.

Sakura Kinomoto lifted her head up when she heard the sound, the sound that she most welcomed now. The ringing bell of the fire truck. It gets closer every second and at the same time, Sakura started lifting her hope of survival. After a while she heard voices talking to surrounding people.

__

What the? Less talking just come and save me!

And some more seconds pass then a voice shouted over all the other, the captain, in Sakura point-of-view, is speaking to his squad of firemen.

"We will start our work in the direction against the wind." The captain voices the order.

__

Work against the wind? That will take forever to reach where I am! Sakura hope once again dropped to a new low point. _This is hopeless!! I don't know why grandfather worked as a fireman before for what! They never do the right things!!!!_ She continues her thought of how bad firemen are and all that follow the line. She does admit though, she loved the stories of firemen that her grandfather used to tell her before he died. 

"But sir!!" A different voice shouted to the captain. One that sounds pretty young too, for a fireman.

"What you want now, 10666?!" The captain voice shouted.

"The report said a female teenager at the age of 18 is still stuck in the forest, if we start working against the wind, she will be crisps!" The fireman 10666 shouted back.

__

BINGO!! BULL'S-EYE, 10666!!!!!! Sakura cheered the young fireman in her thought.

"That could be a prank, idiot!" The captain sounded annoyed.

__

A prank! Why you-

"IT'S A 'COULD' SIR!! NOT 100%!!!" 10666 shouted, not giving up at all.

"BUT I CAN'T RISK ANY OF MY SQUARD LIFE FOR SOMETHING THAT UNCERTAIN!!" The captain shouted just as stubborn.

Then Sakura can't hear any talking anymore. She felt the same hopeless as before, the only difference was, now she know some fireman out there are willing to go and risk their life's for civilians. Just when Sakura are thinking about her will and depressed stuff, the captain voice can be heard again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!? PUT THAT AIR MASK DOWN NOW, 10666!!"

The reply came out calmly. "No sir, I wouldn't. I'm going in captain."

"10666!!" The captain sounded mad.

"Sir! Just let 'Wolf' work his way, he always come out alive! There is no stopping him!" A different fireman voice shouted, the voice is older.

Then everything is silence again. When Sakura look around her surrounding again and that's when she notice her head felt light, her vision are fuzzy and the sound of the fire flickering slipped out, she felt like suffocating, the smoke had got to her. And she fell on the ground unconscious.

Her last thought was, _10666..._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

To Be Continue...

I'm currently taking this from the shelf and continuing. Yes, very shocking, I'm actually gonna continue this! Look out the window; I think the End of the world is near...

Anyway, I'm just using spell check to check this over, I'm gonna do the same for the other two then continue! Just give me some time and new chapters will be out for you!


	2. Chapter 1

Love In Flames Ch: 01 By: Kenji Ohgami  
  
A/N: How did you like the start so far? Don't worry, everyone in CCS while get a different role to play, that or they stay the same like...like that woman who open the Twin Bells (something around that)hmm...what's her name again?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura open her eyes with somewhat pain. When she did open her eyes, it stings like bees sting. Everything isn't clear enough to make out any of her suroundings and the same goes to her head too. She could feel that she was lying against a flat soft surface, lights all around her and hands full of warmth holding both of her hands.  
  
It's this how it is in heaven?  
  
A figure head popped into her sight, staring right back at her. "Is this heaven?" Sakura asked the figure.  
  
The figure respon with a pinch on her face then the figure said "You wish, monster."  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and clearly saw the figure, on her left was Tomoyo and her right was her dad and not to mention, the figure who pinched her was her expert-to-make-Sakura-mad brother, Touya.  
  
"Tomoyo, dad and Touya? But how?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A firefighter saved you from the flames, we were so worry, you have been out for 3 hours now." Her dad answer.  
  
"Yeah and I doubt that you will go to heaven when you die, how can a monster go to heaven?" Touya recieved a kick in the chin for a respon.  
  
"A firefighter? Is it firefigther 10666 who saved me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Well now, we better get you home. Wait here while I go and tell the doctor."  
  
"I'm coming too." Touya and her dad left.  
  
"Who is firefighter 10666?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is firefighter 10666 is the only one going into the fire for me, the captain disagree but I think he did come for me."  
  
"From what I heard the fire you were at was quite big and raging fast too." Tomoyo informed.  
  
"Yeah, I can still feel the heat of the fire. By the way, where is Kero?"  
  
"He's here." Tomoyo open her purse and Kero head popped out.  
  
"Are you alright Kero? Do you know who firefighter 10666 is?"  
  
"After calling for help I went back to you to find you out cold, I was in your back pack after that. I didn't get the best view of whoever it was. He opened the back pack a little as if to let oxygen in so I can breath."  
  
"So you're saying that firefighter 10666 have magic aura too."  
  
"Yeah, I think so anyway."Kero answer.  
  
"And-" Sakura was cut of from her sentence by the return of her father and brother and along them, a doctor.  
  
The doctor pull out a mini flashlight and click in on, he push up Sakura eyelids and flash it with the flashlight and next, he ask Sakura to stick out her tougon, which she did and he flashed the flashlight and check it, after that he stood back up straight.  
  
"She is fine, she might feel a little dizzy but she will be ok after a night rest, you can take her home now." The doctor said and went off to another patient.  
  
"Can you stand up?" Sakura father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, asked his dearest only daughter.  
  
Sakura got up and out of the hospital bed she was lying on and stood on her own two feet, for a second she was fine but then her knees weakened and she soon collapsed into her brother's arm.  
  
"I will carry her to the car, let's get out of the hospital, I hate the smell here." Touya said and lifted Sakura up, he place one of his arm under Sakura's neck and the other one under Sakura's knees. "And monster, try take a diet."  
  
Sakura almost nearly barely missed a punch on his face. Fujitaka lead the way to his car and Tomoyo with Kero who is acting like a stuffed animal follow behind Touya and Sakura. They went out to the parking lot and went to their small blue 7seats van, Fujitaka unlock the car and told Touya to drop Sakura at the back seat, Touya placed Sakura gently on the leather seat and went to the front seat, the one beside the driver.  
  
"Tomoyo, would you like to come have dinner with us tonight?" Fujitaka asked before getting into the car.  
  
"If it dosen't bother you." Tomoyo reply.  
  
"No, we're happy to have you over." Fujitaka answer.  
  
Tomoyo got in the back seat with Sakura and Fujitaka started up the engine, they drive out the parking lot and went home.  
  
========================================================================  
  
The big red truck full of equipment and water came back to the station after the fire was put out. One by one, people wearing strong waterproof clothes and carrying some equipment came out, around 5 or 6 of them. They went inside the station, all chanting to each other except one.  
  
He had dark brown hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes that are filled with coldness. He's younger then other firefighter, about 18 years old. Like all other firefighter, he wear a blue shirt and dark blue pants and black boots, on his left shoulder of his blue shirt was five numbers in gold, the number is 10666.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. That was a great save you did back there." One of the other older firefighter said.  
  
"Well..." That's Syaoran only reply.  
  
"Huh? What's the matter?" The other guy ask.  
  
"It's nothing. Hey, I'm straved, let's get some food in the kitchen!" Syaoran dismissed the whole thing but in his mind was the same thing. That girl back there, she is no ordinary girl...  
  
========================================================================  
  
After saying goodbye to Tomoyo and got into her PJ's, Sakura went to bed, Kero switch of the light and went to his drawer. The night was quiet, the only sound in the room is Sakura alarm clock at top of her bed. Her mind couldn't get out of the accident happened that day.  
  
(-_-) Flashback (-_-)  
  
"What should I do Kero?" Sakura asked. Grabbing onto her wand tightly.  
  
The true form of the card are in front of her, upper body of human-like and buttom are just flames, the hair are flickering fire, a pair of flaming wings on the back, the expression it show are a smirk, the pair of dead flame-orange eyes looking at her and on the forehead is a band, a little red gem there.  
  
"This is The Firey card, one of the most strongest card of all clow cards. It's also my power source so it's no easy job to capture it. You're already lucky enough that Firey isn't at full power since The Clow cards just escaped yesterday. You first have to find Firey weak point and when weakened, you then can capture it."  
  
Firey waved it his hand and a trial of flames rushed towards Sakura and Kero. They jumped away from being burned and stood staring at Firey.  
  
"It's fire so water got to be the weak point." Sakura said, dogding another flames.  
  
"But Sakura, you don't have the Watery card." Kero said and float up out of harm way.  
  
"Water, where is water around here?" Sakura whisper to herself. She looked around and their is nothing but woods. Where is water when you need it!?  
  
"WATER DRAGON!" Then followed by a blast of water in dragon form. It knock Firey down from the sky and continue to pin him down.  
  
"THIS IS THE CHANCE, SAKURA! CAPTURE IT!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Right!" She held up the wand, facing Firey and chatted the spell as she watch Firey struggel to get away from the water dragon.  
  
"Return to your true form, Clow card." (I translate that directly from the cantonese)  
  
Firey broke down and like liquid, it got suck into the card at the tip of the wand. The water dragon disappear as Firey turn to a card. Sakura watch as the card flow away from the wand and to mid-air, start circling around in circle.  
  
"What's going on, Kero?" Sakura asked as she continue to watch the card circling in mid-air.  
  
"The card is trying to find the person who work the most to capture it, the person who weaken it. And Firey can't find that person. Once you sealed it, the aura who send out the water dragon disappear." Kero explained.  
  
The Firey card circle a few more time then finally float down to Sakura hand, Sakura took it and look at it. The form of Firey is inside the card with his eyes closed and wings wrap around the body, on the bottom of the card read The Firey.  
  
The sound of fire flickering still hang in the air, Sakura turn around and came face to face with the forest fire.  
  
(-_-) End Flashback (-_-)  
  
The voice sommoning the water dragon and the voice of firefighter 10666, they are the same! Who could that be...  
  
Then Sakura head came to a mess, a chaos of thoughts. She thought of alot of different possiblities. Some thoughts are Yamazaki lies too. She keep coming up with different possiblities but none that settle her mind. She gave up and yawned, taking a last look at her alarm clock and rest her head on her pillow, she quickly drifted off to the dream land.  
  
========================================================================  
  
The large room are lifeless with people either lying on sofa or standing around doing nothing much. The fire department are uneventful unless the alarm went off. Each firefighter in the main room looked at the clock once in a while. The clock ticked for each second and finally, both hands reach the number 12.  
  
"Finally." A few firefighter yawned and cracked thir bones. Some other just leave the room to get their stuff.  
  
Syaoran remain seated on the chair he was sitting in, the chair are backward and he lean against the back rest facing forward. His eyes are just following everyone, watching them leave but he remain motionless.  
  
"Hey Syaoran."One firefighter came to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, bud., we're leaving now, do something, anything, before the next tour start or you'll be turn into a fossil."Then all the firefighter left, leaving Syaoran on his own.  
  
He closed his eyes to give them a rest. He can't get his rest until 9:00am, when his 24 hour tour finish. Where is the next group anyway? They are suppose to be here by now, where is the group that should relief the 9-hour tour group anyway? He then snapped his eyes open, he felt it, just that second, that there is something wrong, not only the fact that everybody is missing but there is also magic at work. The same magic aura I felt earlier today. When I helped that girl to capture that 'thing', a card is it? Whatever it is, I'm checking it out. He got up and left the room.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Sakura felt it, even in her sleep she can feel the presence of the magic, of the clow card. She got up and into her slippers. Her desk drawer open and Kero flow out, looking at Sakura then nodded, Sakura return the nodded.  
  
"It's a clow card." Sakura said.  
  
"It's close by, very close." Kero added and float around the room. Then he stopped at the door. "Out there." He point at the door.  
  
"Outside?"  
  
"Yes, now go get it, card captor." Kero encourage her.  
  
"Ok." She went to the door, flick on the light as she pass by the switch and slowly turned the door knob. She peek out to the dark hall, then before the blink of her eyes, a light greenish blue light fly pass and out the window at the end of the hall.  
  
"That's the card, after it Sakura!" Kero shouted and Sakura left her room, ran down stair and got to her red and orange roller blade. She left the house and follow the sence of the clow card. Kero following her.  
  
They travel throught the street of her block and continue down, on their way there isn't a single person out on the street. They pass a small shop with the light still on, Sakura allow herself to give a small glance at the shop out of the coner of her eyes, then she totally stopped going. She stood their, looking at the shop, Kero cough up and stare at her then at the shop, he got the moment of shock.  
  
It's a few seconds before the silence was broken. "The shop is emty." Sakura whispered. Then she look at Kero "Is that the card doing?"  
  
Kero cross his small little arms across his chest and close his eyes as he start thinking throught what card can it be. Then it came to him. "The 'Erase' card!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: The cards appearence are in no order, I put them in as I wish the order to be. And now, I will leave you in a cliffhanger but do not worry, I shall soon finish the next chapter to relief you people from the pain of cliffhanger.  
  
P.S: Who made the word 'cliffhanger' anyway? 


	3. Chapter 2

Love In Flames

Ch: 02

By: Kenji Ohgami aka Card Writer

A/N: Enough cliffhanging, here is the second chapter, it's shorter then the first! It's the capture of the Erase card!

Note: While you read this fic, you might encounter spelling and grammer mistake, I'm sure you will though. Please, if you have some tip or anything that might improve my problem with grammer (spelling I can handel since most of the time I just slip my finger and miss the right letter) please tell me and help me by e-mail me at:

dark_one@ssfanstation.zzn.com

Thank for your time 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It's a few seconds before the silence was broken. "The shop is emty." Sakura whispered. Then she look at Kero "Is that the card doing?"

Kero cross his small little arms across his chest and close his eyes as he start thinking throught what card can it be. Then it came to him. "The 'Erase' card!"

========================================================================

Sakura roller bladed down the emty street, the light flicker on and off from time to time adding on to Sakura's fear. Kero flying behind her, exmaining the area carefully for any sign of the Clow card. They have been going on for a few hours now, Kero can feel his wings sweating and Sakura said her roller blade wheels is going loss.

They landed in Penguin Park and find it quite amazing that everything is there, not a piece missing. Trees surounding the park, the slid and other little penguins, benchs and lightpost. They are all there, prefectly standing.

"The place is the same." Sakura said in a tone of disbelieve.

"Yeah, Erase maybe didn't came in here." Kero added, he was lying on Sakura shoulder to rest.

Sakura reply with a nod, she sat down on one of the bench beside the lightpost. Kero got off her shoulder and now was seated beside her. Sakura took off her roller blades and exmain them, turning each wheel to make sure they're alright to roll. And that's when she felt it, the presence of a Clow card, one that she felt in her house, heading towards her with speed matched her running.

She look up from her roller blades, putting it on the ground and stand up bare feeted. She look at Kero who was now floating beside her, scanning the area. He look at her and she nodded. "It's coming."

Just as the words left her mouth, a light blue aura came flying into the park. It landed on the Penguin King crown and swifted back to it true form. A female dressed like a clown, with long pointy hat, and a dress, all in a pattern of diamond shape with blue and white. She hold a piece of cloth like a bull-fighter, the cloth is light blue with little balls at each corner, there is also two balls on the tip of her hat. Her face is pale white and glowing light blue with her aura. Under her left eye was a diamond shape dark blue.

"That's Erase true form!" Kero shouted to Sakura who exmain Erase with her emerld eyes.

Erase left the Penguin King and head towards Sakura with her cloth in front of her face, trying to erase Sakura. On the notice of the card movement, Sakura jumped up to the bench and leap away, landing prefectly on both feet. She watch as the card aura circle around the bench she jump stand seconds ago and when it clear away, the bench are no where to be seen.

"The bench?!" Sakura asked.

"It got erased." Kero answer, floating above Sakura, watching Erase motion. "Watch out, Sakura!"

Erase left the emty space where the banch should be and went after Sakura again. Sakura start running, dogding Erase as much as possible. After each strike, Sakura would stop and watch Erase erase whatever she hit, Sakura was just trying to find a weak point.

__

Why didn't she attack when I was chasing her? She waited and run till we rest... is because she is trying to worn us out! While we are physically exhuasted, so will our aura! She can't erase aura!

"Erase! What you can't erase is aura!" Sakura shouted at the up coming Erase.

Erase notice that her weakness have been noticed and stop right on her track. A look of frighten and fear shown clearly on her face. She turn around, run away from Sakura now that her weakness is known by the captor.

"Good job, Sakura! You find her only weakness!" Kero congratulated her.

"She is running away!" Sakura went after her, touching the ground bare feeted.

When Erase are nearly to the forest, she saw two charms heading towards, pass and attach itself on two trees. It glow a green aura and she know that it sealed the road ahead so she turn the other way around. She notice that all the trees surounding the park are sealed by the charms, she is trapped in the park with her captor.

Sakura stretch her arms, the Clow key in her hand. the key began to swirl around in mid-air when she chatted the words.

__

"The key which contain the dark power,

show me your true power, 

under the contract Sakura order you to, 

Release!" [Another direct translate]

The Clow circle appear under her on the ground, dust from nearby picked up and suround the circle. The light around the key turn brighter and brighter, then it stopped. The key grow in size, the golden part of the winged key turn to a pink colour, the key now is replaced by a wand.

Sakura swirl it around like a baton, she stopped and grip it tightly. Lifting it over her head, she start chatting another spell.

__

"Return to your destined form, Clow Card."

At the last word, she swing her wand down, hitting the air. On the tip of the wand glowed bright blue and a glowing card formed at the tip.

Erase struggeled to get out, she liked freedom and she didn't like the place she was stuck to for 300 years, but now, freedom end too soon. She breakdown, her aura sucked into the glowing card. When every bit of it was inside the card, it stop glowing and dropped down to the ground in front of Sakura.

Sakura bend down and picked it up, holding the card in her hand. She lifted it to relef to the light and slowly pronounce the name. "Er-Erase."

Under the mention of her name, the card glow and everything that Erase erased now return to their place, human, objects, everything. But Erase did not return their memory of seen her, she kept it like her new mistress want it to.

Sakura look up from the second card she capture. Once the card was sealed, the charms from the trees fell to the ground and burned out by fire. Noticing an green aura left, she wonder who it was. Everything is back and no one remember that they got erased. She left the park to return to her house.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Sakura silently climb up the stairs, not making a noise. She reached the top of the stairs and soundlessly walk to her room, having her hand on the knob, she proceed to open the door when light all of a sudden lit up. She turn around to face her brother room, door wide open and inside well lit. Her brother at the door staring at her.

"Well?" Touya asked.

Sakura sweatdropped and smile nervously at him, thinking up an excuse. "Well, em Touya, you see, uh, I was hungry so...I went down stair to get something to eat, yeah, that's it." Sakura answer.

Touya stare at Sakura for a moment then sighed. He lightly knock her head and smiled. "Well, I see." Then he smirked. "Don't try to empty the frigerator for us, you big appetite monster." And he stepped back in and closed his door as Sakura try to kick him but missed and hit the door.

Sakura went back to her own room and switch on the light, Kero float out from where he hid and sat on the desk. Sakura grabbed a pen and wrote her name on her new card. She place both Firey and Erase on the desk and sat on her bed.

"That was a great job you did back there, Sakura. You are improving." Kero said encourgly.

"Thanks." Sakura answer, she jump into her bed and place her cover over her shoulder for warmth.

"Sleep tight Sakura." Kero said and float to the switch, he click it off and went back to his drawer.

"You too Kero." And the room was left silent.

(-_-) Dream (-_-)

Sakura saw it without opening her eyes, the place was the Penguin Park. Everything was there and normal. But within a second, a blink of an eye, the place was on fire, burning with red and orange flickering flames that blaze through skin and soul. Sakura felt it, it's no ordinary fire, a magical fire, one that are almost the same as Firey's flame but no, something is different. The flame is like a seal, a seal to what, Sakura don't know but she know is important. 

Then all of a sudden, a water dragon break through the circle of flames, creating a gap to it. That's when she saw the figure, it's a male about her age, wearing a fireman fire-proof jacket with the yellow helmet. It has brown eyes like the wolf picture Sakura saw before, shining the reflection of the full-moonlight. The figure ran through the gap the water dragon create and the flame re-form itself back to the way it was.

When the figure ran pass Sakura and into the flames, she could see in gold number on his shoulder, the 5 number that she is by now familiar with.

__

10666

(-_-) End Dream (-_-)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

To Be Continue...

A/N: This chapter is quite short, at least shorter then the first one. But then again, the first chapter is to get fic started so it should be longer. Oh well, here it is. I'm going to work on the third chapter now, bye. 

Quote: \_It doesn't matter what other thinks, all it matters is what YOU think!!!!/_ -By: Unknown (he doesn't want anyone to know!)

Yulp, that guy (not telling) yelled that at me, it knocked some sence into my brains so, thanks alot!! (you know who you are) ^_~


End file.
